1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to editing systems for audio signals, and more particularly, to an editing system for audio signals which can edit and change audio signals with closely spaced timing signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional editing system or editor wherein video and audio signals are edited and then recorded on a record medium, hour, minute and second frame signals are generally provided and correspond with frame signals of the video signals. One standard for time code signals is the SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers) time code signals which can be utilized as address signals. Since the SMPTE time code signals correspond to the frame signals of the video signals, they are quite effective when the video signals, which can change in only whole unit frames, are edited. However, SMPTE time code signals are unsatisfactory for editing audio signals, and signals having finer (more closely spaced) divisions are required. In a conventional editor, the editing is carried out based on the SMPTE time code signal corresponding to the frame signal, so that the editing can not be carried out with a unit having smaller divisions. Further, when an unwanted, previously recorded audio signal is left between the edited signals on the tape fine divisions in the time code signals are required for the editing operation. Since the unwanted audio signal causes a "pop" noise upon playback, it is necessary to erase the unwanted audio signal, in other words, to perform a "spot" erase. But, since the spot erasing must be generally carried out with a unit having close spacing than the frame signal spacing, it is quite difficult automatically to perform the spot erase.